This invention relates generally to switching amplifiers and more specifically to inhibiting base drive to switching transistors when they are in a reverse biased or in a free-wheeling mode.
There are various switching amplifiers utilized for controlling large output currents for the control and operation of various large electrical equipment, such as, linear induction motors where the load current and frequency are varied over a large range.
The efficiency of these devices depends in part on the efficiency of the power amplifier. Commonly available power amplifiers do not operate at maximum efficiency in that there is no control for removing base drive to the power amplifier transistors when they are not in a forward biased mode, when there is a malfunction in the amplifier circuit or when the drive signal is in a transistion between polarity states.
A control circuit for a switching amplifier that removes base drive to one or both of the output transistors when in a condition of normal reverse biased or free-wheeling mode would find considerable commercial acceptance.